Storing documents or the like in such a manner as to allow for maximum flexibility with an efficient use of available space is a laudable goal. Typically, stackable trays have only one way of being stacked. For example, with in/out boxes, the trays will be stacked such that all the tray entrances overlie each other. This makes grasping documents from any tray other than the topmost one difficult. Furthermore, these types of trays lack the ability to be hung from a wall or placed in a drawer or even made to assume a stepped or inclined tray configuration.
Furthermore, various types of hung file trays are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,094, to Evans, a wall mounted file tray is shown. In this patent, a large number of holes must be made in the wall because each tray is supported by a fastener of some type inserted into the wall. When this filing tray system is taken down and moved, substantial wall repair will be required. Furthermore, the file tray of this patent does not allow for more than one configuration, nor use in a horizontal configuration and therefore lacks substantial flexibility of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,760, to Mayo, each tray can be collapsed for storage and shipping purposes. However, the file tray of this patent does not allow for more than one configuration, nor use in a horizontal configuration and therefore lacks substantial flexibility of use. Furthermore it is not easily possible to vary the number of trays.
Finally, there is U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,030, to Evenson, in which, due to the nesting configuration of the trays, the available space for file storage is diminished. Furthermore, the file tray of this patent does not allow for more than one configuration, nor use in a horizontal configuration and therefore lacks substantial flexibility of use.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement within the art.